


I Want It All

by iambrianstorms



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Daddy Kink, Late SIAS Era, M/M, Phone Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambrianstorms/pseuds/iambrianstorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jamie was called for a new project during the hiatus, Alex supported him without batting an eye. Now, though, he's feeling lonely, and maybe all he needs is a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doodlestrudel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlestrudel/gifts).



> This is basically smut
> 
> I was asked by doodlestrudel to do a Jamex view on phonesex after her amazing work Something to talk about; A story to tell so yeah here it is. Hope you like it! 
> 
> I tried really hard to make this work, so nice feedback would be deeply appreciated <3

It has been 4 days and 7 hours since they last met. Not that Alex counted, no.

Since they were kids, the time they spent separated was always dreadful, and they used to confidentialy count the days till they could see one another again, scratching it on the bottom of their school notebooks or pencil drawings. They were inseparable, and together with Matt and Nick and Andy, they formed a quite singular crew.

Their relationship, though, is quite recent. They have been secretly together for about 7 months and on the day of their anniversary, Jamie got called for a project in Dubai, called ' **Guitarists from the new age** ', where they'll interview him and promote talks between great musicians of the last 2 decades, to discuss their works. Alex was invited too, since he plays guitar as well, but he declined it on the same moment cause he wouldn't feel comfortable stealing Jamie's spotlight as the Arctic Monkeys' guitarist.

His boyfriend was devastated when he told him he wouldn't go, and after thousands of retortions, he was still trying to convince him to participate. The debate only came to an end after Alex pinned him against the wall and gave him a blowjob that could win any argument; Jamie, all red cheeks and heavy breathing, accepted his _well-thought explanations_ and smiled dumbly, yet he was sure to tell Alex one last time that he would still appreciate his presence, more than anything.

And now, sitting alone on his couch with a glass of wine of his hand and feeling more lonely than he's ever been, Alex does contemplate that he should've gone with him, even if only for company, to help him relax on the hotel with a oil-scented massage or just to fucking stay by his side. That would be enough, already.

They call each other every night - in Dubai's timezone - since Jamie left, and yet Alex's heart aches even more each time he hits the ' _End call_ ' button, cause he misses Jamie like hell, as the romantic fool he so proudly is. Now, he's waiting for the call, the wine being used as a cheap - and not really helpful - substitute for Jamie's sweet taste. Today, though, he has something else in mind for their little talk, something that he never really thought about before seeing a late night commercial for a downtown phone-sex line.

He hates to admit it, but he's horny as fuck and he'd really appreciate finally getting off since his boyfriend - and sex supplier - gone away. And after all, he's definitely excited to use the gift Jamie got him on their birthday, yet he's thankful the lad didn't bring it to the restaurant where they met, cause opening a sex toy package in the middle of such a fancy room could be embarassing. He was never really into sex toys, leather leashes, butt plugs and all this kinky shite, but since he and Jamie started to date - and consequently, started to shag - he has found out a wilder side of himself, a side that none of his ex-partners (men or women) actually brought to surface like Jamie did, as the bloody _animal_ he morphs into when the subject is sex.

Of course, he can be gentle if Alex asks him to.

But Alex never asked.

Their sex is _fire_ , it burns and heals, it's flames and sugar, it's passionate and harsh. It doesn't matter the place - public bathrooms, hotel beds, one of their flat's, the living room's sofa, the backseat of Jamie's car - or position, or even the state of sobriety both are in, a simple shag is never a simple shag.

And since both of them are young, wild, free and reckless, experimenting is a very important part of their relationship and personal formations, as the good musicians they are. For those and other reasons, Alex already feels his bloodstream boiling in eagerness for whatever the night will roll into.

When ' _Norwegian Wood_ ' started to play from his phone's speakers, Alex smirked and quickly accepted it, bringing the device to his ear, brushing the gelled hair away from his eyes;

'Hello, babeh'

'Ello, love'

'How are you?'

'I'm real good. Ye?'

'Terrible'

His voice tone quickly changed, 'Why, Al?'

'Cause I miss you'

'Oh. I miss you too, babe. A lot'

'How was yer day, huh?' '

Amazing. Oh, Turner, you have no ideia of everything you're losing. Today I fucking met Jack White and talked to him. He played 'Cornerstone', Al. I mean, how motherfucking awesome is that?'

'Oh my, that's actually fucking awesome! They're gonna put it on the final's editing?'

'Yeah, I hope they do. What about ye?'

'I done literally nothing all day. Borrowed yer Black Keys shirt, cause it smells like ye. Alleviates a bit of me sorrow'

Jamie smiled, unconsciously bringing his hand up and running his fingers upwards his hair, just like Alex does - _'I like Jameh. I like to feel the difference of yer buzzcut hair, I like to comb these oceans of curls and see how they shine on the moonlight, and how they burn in the rays of the sun_ '. He shook his head in order to dismiss the sad longing.

'Yer such a drama queen, Al. I love it'

'I know. I.. Jamie, I miss ye so much, it feels like a lifetime and it's been 4 days'

'I miss you just as much'

Alex sighed before taking a sip of wine, 'Ye know, maybe we should do somthin. Through the phone since we have a 7 hour flight between us' he bit his lip.

'Like phone sex?'

The thinner lad exhaled with a chuckle, 'Exactly like phone sex. Ye read me mind'

'We can try. But I'm not good in dirty talk' he warned with a smile, his legs dandling off the side of the bed, which is covered in a elegant red velvet blanket. The hotel they were checked in is probably one of the fanciest in Dubai, with a huge pool and free drinks all day. The room itself is amazing too, just as expected: a small kitchenette, bathroom and a white-porcelain tub, expensive drinks on the mini-bar and a heaven-like bed. He just wanted to have someone else to share it with him. A very especific someone.

'Oh but you _are_ , love'

'Yeah, when we're actually doing it. It just comes naturally'

'You'll be great, Jameh, I'm pretty sure'

'Alreyt, alreyt. Put yer phone on the speaker mode for me, eh? I'll do the same'

Alex hummed in agreement, resting the device by his side on the couch and waiting for Jamie; half a second later and the lad called him again through the speaker, his unique voice forming his name.

'Jameh, ye're me boss, go ahead'

'Okay. Go to yer room and bring yer new gift, aye? It's a nice night for a first-time' he spoke, and the smile on his face was obvious.

'Alreyt. Wait a sec'

For a few moments, all Jamie could hear was the trail of small noises Alex left behind. The glass being put down, the thud from his feet meeting the ground, his quick steps that got lower and lower until they gave a quick swirl towards the room, the wardrobe being opened in a hurry and the muffled sound of Alex searching for the closed package between his clothes. When he found it, there was a fast pause and soon enough, Alex was jumping on the couch again, the noise of plastic being thrown on the fabric by his side.

'Here I am'

'Got it?' He asked, even though the answer was clear. Alex made an affirmative 'hm'.

'Good. I wish I could see ye playing with it'

'Well, ye can hear it if ye want to'

'It's not the same than seeing it stretching ye nice and wide, eh? Like a proper little slut'

Alex gasped and shivered, a rush of blood sliding down his body like a wave of electricity. 'Shit, Jamie. Then ye try to convince me that ye're bad at it'

'I do me best. Now, answer me: will I need to order ye?'

'I love being ordered and ye know it' he chuckled lightly, and he could hear the satisfaction in Jamie's voice when he spoke again. 'Fine. You'll do everything I tell you to, otherwise someone won't come tonite'

'Oh no, ye wouldn't do this to me, would ye?'

'Try me and you'll see it, Al'

'I won't try ye, I do believe in yer capacity'

'In yer capacity, _sir_ '

Alex's stomach bounced, 'S-Sorreh, sir'

'Nice. Now, describe to me what ye're wearing, in details'

Alex looked down to his body, as if he forgot in which clothes he spent all day.

'I'm wearing your shirt, tho it doesn't look so fit in me like it does on ye, sir. And tight black jeans. White socks. That's it'

'And what's underneath it, Al?' Jamie asked, his arms crossed on his chest as he sat down on the bed and straightened up his posture, the phone on the side table.

'Nowthin. I'm wearing no underwear'

'You're such a slut, aren't ye?'

'I am, yes. And all yours, babeh'

'I do like when ye call me baby, but today, it's sir and nowthin else, alreyt?'

Alex bit his lip as an ideia came to him. 'Sir, could I call ye _Daddy_?'

Jamie made a surprised noise, inhaling by his nose, before nodding firmly, a smile on his chapped lips.

'Yes, you can. It gets you excited, calling me Daddy, acting like a whore, eh?'

'O-Oh it does, Daddy'

'Ye get turned on so easily, Alex. I bet you're already hard, aren't ye?'

'I'm half-hard, sir. Am I allowed to touch meself? Please, sir' he pleaded, his cock throbbing on his tight pants.

'No, not yet. I want ye to strip first. Get rid of all yer clothes slowly and narrate it to me'

'Okay. Will ye get undressed too, Daddy?'

'Yes, I will. Ye make Daddy hard, ye know that? I'm dying to touch yer nice cock, to squeeze yer bum, to finger ye tight little asshole and make ye whine like the bitch you are. Did you knew that, Alex?'

All he got as an answer was a choked moan, escaping by Alex's lips, swollen by biting it constantly.

'I want you to answer me'

'N-No, I didn't knew, sir'

'Now, start me little show, aye?' he incentived, his own bulge visible on the dark jeans he wore all day.

'I'm on the couch, sir. Do you want me to get to me room or should I undress here?'

'On the living room. I want the neighbours to hear every little whine ye make'

'O-Okay. I'll take me shirt off now' he whispered, his cheeks heated by pleasure and sudden shyness, fruit of Jamie's dominance. He pulled the tee out by his head and threw it on the floor, his heart hammering against his chest.

'I'm already shirtless, sir. I'm pulling me socks off'

As he discarded them too, he headed for the jeans' button, but Jamie stopped him before he could go on.

'Bring the phone very close to yer pants. I want to hear everything'

'Alreyt' he murmured and placed the device on his stomach, very close to his navel. He popped the button open and unzipped it purposedly slowly, hearing Jamie's gasp from the other end of the line, finally pushing it past down his hips.

'Should I take them completely off, sir? They're rumbled on the middle of me thighs'

'Yes, take them off. Describe the scene for me, now. I want to see it by yer eyes'

'I'm almost fully hard, Daddy. And leaking. Me cock is laying flat on my stomach, pleading for your touch, sir'

The guitarist moaned in delight, getting rid of his own pants and plomping down on bed, only his grey Calvin Klein boxers on. Jamie groaned at the sore state of his muscles and brought a hand up, smoothing down the sides of his messy and once gelled hair before bringing the phone a bit closer.

'Ye can touch yourself now, baby. Do you have any lube, or you'll do it dry and harsh?'

'I-I have lube, Daddy. May I use it?'

'Yeah. But give yourself a few pumps first'

Alex quickly wrapped his fingers around himself and stroked, whining at finally relieving his aching cock that was painfully ignored until now. He didn't dare to trick Jamie and touch himself before cause the lad would certainly know by the simple change of rhythm on his breathing or by the smallest sound.

He spreaded the precome dripping from the head with his thumb, making sure that any noise he released was fully audible for Jamie, whose's moans were now running free.

'Baby, the sounds you're making, oh, they please me so much'.

'I'm glad I'm pleasing you, sir' he murmured, his voice thickened by desire, his strokes following a steady rhythm.

'All of my pleasure, all of these moans, they're all for you, love. It's all for you. Now' he paused for exhaling heavily, giving his thick cock a pump and whimpering a last time, making sure Alex could hear him through the line; the boy moaned in time with the blond lad.

'Pick up yer gift, yeah? Open it up and tell me how big it is'

Alex let go of his dick reluctantly and pulled the box closer, tearing the package apart and observing the black, oval and definitely big butt plug Jamie chose for him. He gasped at it, and the sound didn't pass unnoticed by the other lad.

'So?'

'I-I dunno, sir, it looks painful, to be honest'

'No, I'm pretty sure ye'll like it. If it hurts, ye don't need to use it, eh? But give it a try'

Alex whispered an 'Okay' hesitantly and reached for the bottle of lube, opening it up and pouring a fair amount of it on the toy, not really caring about the drops falling down on the couch.

'How should I do it, Daddy?'

'Just.. Get on yer knees, I guess, and spread those nice thighs of yers'

Alex hummed in agreement and done as he was told to, brushing a few strands away from his forehead before pouring some more lube on his fingers, that quickly found their way between his asscheeks, massaging his entrance to the melody of his own whimpers.

'Baby, I love the sounds you make, ye make me whine in pleasure. I wish I could see ye right now, a huge toy filling ye up'

Alex moaned and shivered at the feeling of his fingers in and out of his body, warming himself up to the plug. He whined and sank his teeth on his reddened bottom lip before pulling his fingers out; he brought the toy a little bit closer, resting it between his legs on the couch, his stomach as heavy as iron, yet the tip of his fingers are sparkling in _electricity_ , excitement clear on his eyes.

'Ye ready, babeh? Think ye can do it?'

'Y-Yeah, Daddy. I'll try, for you'

'Oh, ye're such a nice baby, you're Daddy's one and only, eh? Me love'

Alex moaned in affirmation and lowered his body, his fingers wrapped around the toy's base, holding it still until the tip started to breach him; in the second he felt it, the plug entering slowly and stretching him, his breath locked on his throat, pressed his eyes shut and arched his back, but the moan Jamie let go of on the other side of the line - it felt so close, so intimate, like the guitarist was sitting by his side, watching him - was instant fuel to Alex keep going.

' _Fuck_ ' he murmured breathlessly, his thighs flexed as he - always slowly - began to move up and down, half of the toy continuously stuffing him.

'Alex, tell me baby, how much of it you have inside ye? Moan to me, cry me name, _come on_. I want to hear ye talking dirty like a proper slut'

'Oh Jameh, fookin hell, it feels good. It doesn't feel like ye but _sir_ , it does feel good'

'Could you come already, baby? Are you close? Tell me, tell Daddy how stuffed you feel' the guitarist spoke in a hoarse voice, his own body pleading to finish sometime soon, his cock leaking precome on his agile fingers. Alex pulled the toy out with a whine only to add more lube, determined to take it all in - and sure that, if he does, he'll come in the blink of an eye.

'Daddy, I'll put all in, yeah? I'll take it like the good whore I am, sir' he told the lad over the line, who simply cried his arousal in an attempt to impulsionate him.

The singer layd down on the couch and opened his legs as wide as he can, taking a deep breath before bringing the phone closer. 

'Sir, I'm laying down now, aye? To take it better, to push it deeper, love'

'I wish I could see ye right now, oh baby, ye're so beautiful, I'm sure you're a breath-taking sight, more than commonly'

Alex groaned sweetly and smiled at himself before finding his hole again, pushing the slick tip of the toy inside with more ease than the first time. He moaned and held his breath, his cheeks red as he added pressure to the already moving forward plug, until he gave a last push and all of it was inside, his fingers wrapped in the base brushing against his warm skin. He blinked his eyes open and exhaled, the buzzing on his ears lowering till he could hear Jamie's voice again.

'Babeh?'

'D-Daddy, it's all in, oh my, if I move the slightest I'll c-come, sir' he gagged, his voice breakin at the vocative. He brought his free hand up and touched his pink lips, tracing a line from his chin, down his throat, by his chest and heading to his navel.

'Baby, Al, you can come now, but you have to do something first, okay? One last thing love, just one, yeah?' He panted heavily, while his hand fastened up, the building sensation on his lower stomach ready to explode anytime.

'W-What, sir?'

'Send me a picture of it. Yer toy inside ye, alreyt? And that's it, I'll come too'

Alex hummed in agreement, unable to form proper words, and brought his phone closer, quickly choosing the camera and snapping a photo of the situation down his waist.

He pressed send and emptied his lungs, half a second later he heard Jamie's gasp through the phone and the whine that followed it made his fingers curl against the couch's fabric.

'Alex, baby, _fookin hell,_ you're so perfect, so brave, taking all of this, oh, you make me infinitely proud. You can come now, love, give me all ye got. Show Daddy how much you miss him, yeah?'

Jamie whispered his name and panted through the line, his hand moving as fast as he could; Alex - the toy feeling like actual fire inside him - wrapped his hand around his leaking cock and stroked it shortly and in a frenetic pace, crying out in lust as he felt himself practically on the edge, nothing more than a few pumps to reach it; he gasped breathlessly before moaning Jamie's name on loop.

'I'll come Daddy, oh my, I'll come, a-aye? Come wif me, Jameh, please'

Jamie groaned before letting a huge amount of air out of his lungs; 'Okay baby, when I tell you to come, you do it, alreyt?' he spoke, his cheeks in a dark pink tone, raspberry-like.

Alex waited till Jamie blurted a shaky ' _Now, babeh. Come for me_ ' to give a firm push on the toy inside him; instantaneously, his body clenched around the intruser and he pressed his eyes shut, a ' _ **fuc**_ -' that was runned over by a silent scream, cum spilling down his fingers and making a mess on his stomach.

When he heard Jamie's moan through the phone, long and delirious, he flexed around the toy once more; his mouth was still hanging open - obscenely open - when his head stopped to spin, the guitarist's in-and-outs of air perfectly audible like he was laying by his side. Alex only pressed his lips shut when his jaw started to ache, both hands still paralised on their earlier activities, his load cooling on his fingers, on his warm flesh.

'Oh, Jesus Christ, Al' was all Jamie spoke before they dived in comfortable silence, the loud thuds of their respective hearts casually matching while slowly calming down. The singer relaxed his muscles and blinked his eyes open, his gaze pointing at the white ceiling and then on the phone by his side; he curled his feet's fingers in order to relax them as well, his entire body slipping away from the tense state it was before.

' _I love you_ '

Jamie smiled as he heard the other boy's spent whisper; 'I love you too, babeh'

'Good to know' he smirked, whipping his sticky fingers on his thigh as he sighed heavily.

'Sir, may I pull the toy out?'

'Yeah, of course, Al. No need for calling me sir anymore, too' he chuckled softly.

'I kinda like it. But I do prefeer Cookie' he spoke, his voice hoarse over the speakers, the only sound in Jamie's room. Alex slowly pulled the plug out of himself with weakened fingers and a last moan, resting it on the couch by his side - his once tight entrance now stretched and slightly sore.

'When are you coming back, again?' he breathed out, rubbing his orbit.

'3 more days, love. And then I'll be all yours' Jamie assured, lifting his upper body from the bed and stretching his arm towards his bag on the chair; He started to pick things for taking a bath while they shared more comfortable silence.

'I can't wait for our _welcome back_ fuck, eh? I miss you really bad' Alex spoke, the last part nothing more than a tight-chest whisper.

'Oh, I can't either. I'll fuck ye on the airport's bathroom so we won't lose any time' he giggled, combing his golden hair. Alex smiled and brought his legs closer, hugging his knees - and not giving a fuck about his come making a bigger mess.

'I'm in' he whispered wih a soft laugh, glancing at the sunny outdoors.

'I'll let you go now, yeah? Ye need to rest to go back to work tomorrow' he spoke, clear sadness on his voice.

'No, it's okay Al, I can stay a bit more'

'You can't. Go to sleep now, Jameh, g-' he was interrupted by a yawn, so loud that his entire building could hear it from the speakers.

'See? Ye should sleep' he laughed, his own eyes barely open - since he stood awake the entire night before. Jamie giggled and nodded even though Alex couldn't see; 'Alreyt, alreyt, I'll go to sleep, babeh. But I did want to stay and talk to you some more'

'Ye can call me tomorrow, can't you?'

'Of course, yeah, I will. No doubts bout it' he smiled, throwing the towel over his shoulder and picking a new pair of briefs before heading to the toilet. Alex sighed; 'Till tomorrow, then. Good night, eh? Get some well-deserved rest, babe'

'I'll try. Sorry for not staying'

'You know it's okay' Jamie turned off the speaker mode and brought the phone to his ear, his fingers tapping on the black device.

'Goodnight Al. Sleep well, have some nice - preferably naughty - dreams. I love you'

'I definitely will, after all of this, _Daddy_ ' he chuckled in amusement, his hand buried on the dark locks of hair; 'I love you too, me _space-age country boy_ '

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr and send me prompts: shutterbugsandcameraplus.tumblr.com and on ig @no1partyjam


End file.
